Dominion/Background
This page lists the known history of the Dominion from Star Trek. 4th century * The Dominion is officially founded by a race of Changelings that become known as the Founders. * The early Vorta are uplifted by the Founders, their development accelerated thanks to advanced genetic manipulation technology. * The Jem'Hadar are genetically engineered to serve as the soldiers of the Dominion. * The Founders establish a homeworld for themselves on a rogue planet located in the Omarion Nebula. 22nd century * The Dominion attempt to conquer the Teplan system, but the Teplans openly defy the will of the Founders. In response, the Jem'Hadar destroy most of the infrastructure of the Teplan homeworld and deploy a biological weapon that the Teplans come to know as the "blight". 24th century 2340's * The Dominion conquer Yadera Prime. 2360's * The Dominion conquer the T-Rogoran race. 2370 * The Dosi, a Dominion race, enter trade agreements with the Ferengi Alliance. This marks the first contact between the Dominion and an Alpha Quadrant power. * The Karemma begin trading tulaberry wine to the Ferengi. * Official first contact is made between the Dominion and the United Federation of Planets after Commander Benjamin Sisko is taken prisoner by the Jem'Hadar. * Starfleet succeed in rescuing Commander Sisko from Dominion custody, but the USS Odyssey is destroyed when a Jem'Hadar fighter makes a suicide run at the Starfleet vessel. 2371 * The Federation is introduced to the Founders after the crew of the USS Defiant are abducted and subjected to a neural simulation. * Following their first contact with Starfleet, the Founders begin their infiltration of the Alpha Quadrant. Changelings begin replacing key government and military officials among all the major Alpha Quadrant powers. * The Founders' homeworld is attacked by a joint Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet. However, the Founders were already aware of the attack, having orchestrated it themselves through one of their infiltrators in the Romulan Star Empire. The fleet arrives at the Omarion Nebula to find the planet has been vacated and a Jem'Hadar fleet is waiting for them. The Obsidian Order fleet is wiped out and many Cardassians and Romulans are taken prisoner. With the Romulan and Cardassian forces shattered, the Dominion's only real remaining opposition is the Federation and the Klingon Empire. * A Changeling infiltrates the USS Defiant, but is killed by Deep Space 9's security chief Odo. This marks the first time in the Changelings' history that a Changeling has harmed one of their own. 2372 * A Changeling assuming the identity of Klingon General Martok persuades the Klingon High Council to launch an invasion of Cardassia. The repercussions of this invasion are wide-reaching as the Federation condemns the Klingons' actions, and so the Klingon Empire ends its peace treaty with the Federation, thus leaving both powers more vulnerable to Dominion attack. * A Changeling infiltrator bombs the Antwerp Conference on Earth, plunging the Federation capital into a state of panic. * During a mission to eliminate a group of rogue Jem'Hadar, the Vorta Weyoun and his contingent work alongside the crew of the USS Defiant. During this time, Weyoun infects Odo with a disease that causes his morphogenic matrix to destabilize, forcing him to return to the Great Link and face the Founders' judgement for killing another Changeling. As punishment, Odo is turned into a Human. 2373 * The Changeling infiltrating Klingon High Command is exposed thanks to to Starfleet intervention and is subsequently killed. * A Jem'Hadar fighter carrying a Founder crash-lands on Torga IV. The entire crew is killed, including the Founder, and the ship itself is salvaged by Starfleet. * Dr. Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9 is replaced by a Changeling. * Negotiations between the Dominion and the Cardassian Union take place. When the Dominion later begin their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, they establish their foothold in Cardassian space and promise to help restore the crippled Union by providing humanitarian, economic and military aid in exchange for the Cardassians' loyalty. * A Dominion fleet enters the Alpha Quadrant and heads straight for Cardassia Prime. After arriving in Cardassian space, they are quick to destroy all presence of both the Klingon Empire and the Maquis. * The Changeling imitating Dr. Bashir is killed whilst trying to fly a Starfleet Runabout carrying a protomatter bomb into the Bajoran star. * Several Dominion prisoners, including Dr. Bashir, Commander Worf and Elim Garak of Deep Space 9, escape from a Dominion internment camp. * The Dominion signs non-aggression pacts with the Miradorn, Bajor, the Tholian Assembly and the Romulan Star Empire. * The Dominion War begins after Starfleet mines the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole in an effort to stop the Dominion from sending more reinforcements to Cardassia. * The Dominion succeeds in capturing Deep Space 9. * The Dominion shipyards at Torros III are destroyed by a Starfleet-Klingon taskforce. 2374 * The Dominion decimates the Federation's Seventh Fleet at the Tyra system. * A ketracel-white manufacturing facility is destroyed by a Starfleet infiltration team led by Captain Benjamin Sisko. * A Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster is destroyed by Federation forces. * The Dominion discover a means of dismantling the field of self-replicating mines blocking the wormhole. The destruction of the minefield takes a week to complete. * The Federation reclaim Deep Space 9 after the Dominion reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant mysteriously vanish while traveling through the wormhole. The Dominion's Alpha Quadrant fleet is outflanked by Klingon reinforcements and forced to fall back to Cardassian space. Gul Dukat is captured by Federation forces when they retake the station. * The Dominion conquers Betazed and Benzar. * Benzar is liberated from Dominion occupation by the Romulans. * The First Battle of Chin'toka takes place and ends with a Federation Alliance victory. The system remains contested until the Second Battle of Chin'toka the following year. 2375 * The Dominion shipyards at Monac are destroyed by a Klingon strike force. * A defective clone of the Vorta Weyoun defects to the Federation, but dies shortly after. Before his death, he reveals that the Founders have been infected by a morphogenic virus that is slowly killing them. * The Son'a join the Dominion and begin manufacturing ketracel-white for them. * The Dominion form an alliance with the Breen Confederacy in order to turn the tide of the war. * The Breen attack Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. * The Second Battle of Chin'toka takes place. The Breen's energy-dampening weapons swiftly cripple the Federation Alliance fleet, delivering a decisive victory to the Dominion. * Legate Damar calls upon the Cardassian people to rise up against Dominion oppression, forming the Cardassian Liberation Front. A group of rebels attack and destroy the Vorta cloning facility on Rondac III. * The final battle of the Dominion War begins as the Federation Alliance invades Cardassia. During the battle, the Cardassian forces turn on the Dominion. * The Founder calls for the extermination of the Cardassian race and orders the Jem'Hadar to begin bombing whole cities. * After being captured, the Female Founder is cured of the morphogenic virus by Odo. In gratitude, she orders all Dominion forces to stand down and surrenders. By this time, however, over 800 million Cardassians have been slaughtered. * The Dominion War officially ends with the signing of the Treaty of Bajor. After the Founder is taken into Federation custody, all Dominion forces return to the Gamma Quadrant. Odo leaves with them in order to rejoin the Great Link and cure the Founders of the morphogenic disease. Category:Star Trek Category:Backgrounds